stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Star Trek Blueprints
Star Trek blueprints were started by in 1973 when he created and published his blueprints Booklet of General Plans - U.S.S. Constitution Class for the Starship Enterprise from Star Trek. Over the past 30 years a number of blueprints have been created by a number of individuals, both fans and professional artists, to cover the ever increasing variety of ships, vehicles, and equipment which are considered both canon and non-canon. Two of the blueprint creators have gone on to work on the set of Star Trek: was hired as an official Illustrator for and subsequently was hired to work on , and and worked on the and the publications from . was hired as scenic artist on , and and published by Pocket Books. Both of these blueprint creators have moved on from a humble creator of blueprints to helping shape the look of the Star Trek appearance. Additionally, went on to publish the official publication and both produced by Pocket Books after creating his fan produced blueprints. :Please note, this is an incomplete list. Star Trek Blueprints Reference Material Many of the Blueprints are fan produced Publications and do not have a publisher, Author/Creator or Date listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Vanguard Class - Scout (CE2)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Anderson Class - Heavy Scout (MV-5)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Hornet Class - Fighter (MVF-2)".Jackill,2005 *Kristiansen, Eric."Phoenix - Warp Drive Prototype (PC-1)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Regula Class - Spacelab (SS-3)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Assimilation Cube - Ship (BRG-1)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Set 1-Deliverance Class - Container (MVC-1)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Epsilon Class - Communication Station (SS-4)".Jackill,2004 *Rafael Gonzalez."Booklet of General Plans - U.S.S. Renner Class - Escort Destroyer".Miami Naval Yards,1986 *Kristiansen, Eric."Express Class - Courier (MVS-4)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."K‘oloth Class (D-7) - Battle Cruiser (KCL-1)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Niven Class - Light Attack Cruiser (MV-14)".Jackill,2006 *Roger Sorensen."Kobayashi Maru - Neutronic Fuel Carrier ".No Publisher Listed,1983 *Kristiansen, Eric."Torsk Class - Destroyer (RW-4)".Jackill,2004 *Michael McMaster."U.S.S. Enterprise Bridge Blueprints ".No Publisher Listed,1976 *Kristiansen, Eric."Ambassador Class - Heavy Cruiser (CE1)".Jackill,2004 *Geoffrey Mandel."General Plans S.S. Independence Class - Armed Freighter".No Publisher Listed,1976 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #1 U.S.S. Bismarck - Battle Cruiser".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Orca Class - Gunboat (MVS-3)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Danude Class - Runabout (TNGT-3)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Jul'Kar Class (B-1) - Battleship (KCL-3)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Explorer Class - Probes (MVE-2)".Jackill,2005 *Kristiansen, Eric."Abbe Class - PT Destroyer (MV-7)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."K‘T’Inga Class - Battle Cruiser (KMV-1)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Vor’Cha Class - Battle Cruiser (KTNG-1)".Jackill,2004 *Todd Guenther."General Plans S.S. Aurora Class - Space Cruiser".No Publisher Listed,1981 *Kristiansen, Eric."U.S.S. Enterprise - Heavy Cruiser (TNG1)".Jackill,2004 *Lawrence Miller."Star Fleet Tactical Database - Series 2".No Publisher Listed,1992 *Kristiansen, Eric."Kortak Class (ED-S1) - Light Destroyer (KCLL-2)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Enterprise - Heavy Cruiser (EX-2)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Bragg Class - Frigate (MV-23)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Sho'Tar Class (C-2) - Scout (KCL-4)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Hatham Class - Romulan Predator (RCL-2)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Daedalus Class - Exploration Craft (PC-2)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Har'Tu Class (N-5) - Armed Freighter (KCLA-1)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Pioneer Class - Cruiser (RW-8)".Jackill,2004 *David John Nielsen."U.S.S. Enterprise Heavy Cruiser Evolution Blueprints ".Star Fleet *Department of Graphic Design,No Date Listed *Mark A. Wilson."Ships of the Delta Triangle - Volume II - U.S.S. Aliquippa ".No Publisher Listed,1999 *Mark A. Wilson."Ships of the Delta Triangle - Volume I - U.S.S. Skagerrak ".No Publisher Listed,1999 *Kristiansen, Eric."Maya Class (TYPE IV) - Maya Class (MVDD-4)".Jackill,2005 *Kristiansen, Eric."Pharaoh Class (TYPE II) - Pharaoh Class (MVDD-2)".Jackill,2005 *Kristiansen, Eric."Morast (N-6) - Heavy Armed Freighter (KCLA-2)".Jackill,2004 *Temporal Graphics*."The Enterprise Legacy 1755-2303 - "Six Centuries of Bold Adventure"".Temporal Graphics,No Date Listed *L. Allen Everhart, Jr.."Glenn Class Fleet Survey Vessel - U.S.S. Grissom".Starcraft Reproductions,1985 *Temporal Graphics*."Paladin Class - Scout/Destroyer".Temporal Graphics,1988 *K.W. Willcocks."Starfleet Command - Historical Archives - DY-102 S.S. Botany Bay".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #1 U.S.S. Enterprise - Heavy Cruiser".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Constitution Class-2nd Pilot - Heavy Cruiser (CL-2)".Jackill,2004 *Shane Johnson."General Plans - Joshua Class Starship - Federation Command Cruiser".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Allie C. Peed III."Booklet of General Plans - S.S. Vadenda Class - Star Freighter".Star Draft Productions,1979 *No Illustrator Listed."Data Base Information Exchange- Trek III".Star Station Aurora,No Date Listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Boulta Class (G-1 to G-5) - Containers (KCLC-1)".Jackill,2004 *Todd Guenther."Federation Size Comparison Chart".No Publisher Listed,1982 *Kristiansen, Eric."Eagle Class - Destroyer (TNG11)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Hermes Class - Scout (CL-4)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Galileo Class - Standard Shuttle (MVT-1)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Excelsior Class - Heavy Cruiser (EX-3)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Spinner - Tholian (TCL-1)".Jackill,2004 *David John Nielsen."General Plans - U.S.S. Avenger Class ".No Publisher Listed,1983 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #1 U.S.S. Tiberius - Destroyer".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Sanctuary Class (Saratoga) - Escape Pod (MVP-1)".Jackill,2005 *Kristiansen, Eric."Gagarin Class (Grissom) - Research Vessel (MVS-1)".Jackill,2005 *Todd Guenther."Avenger".No Publisher Listed,1982 *Michael Morrissette."General Plans - Heavy Destroyer Class - U.S.S. Destroyat NCC-1100 ".No Publisher Listed,1981 *John Q Brunson Jr."USS Olympus".No Publisher Listed,1992 *L. Allen Everhart, Jr.."Specifications of the Merchantman - Federation Class J Type 3 ".No Publisher Listed,1986 *Allie C. Peed III."U.S.S. Federation Class Dreadnought Blueprints ".No Publisher Listed,1979 *Kristiansen, Eric."Soverign Class - Heavy Cruiser (E-1)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Lynch Class - Light Destroyer (MV-25)".Jackill,2006 *Temporal Graphics*."The Olympus Class Dreadnought".Temporal Graphics,1988 *Michael McMaster."Size Comparison Chart - Major Deep Space Craft of the Known Space".Galactic Designs and Productions,1978 *Kristiansen, Eric."Joshua Class - Command Cruiser (EX-6)".Jackill,2004 *Bernard Reischl."Niven Class - Light Attack Cruiser".No Publisher Listed,1990 *Pat Lichty."Macpherson Class Heavy Transport General Plans & Specification".No Publisher Listed,1993 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #1 U.S.S. Archernar - Heavy Cruiser".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Todd Guenther."Booklet of General Plans - U.S.S. Caracal CC-750 - Command Cruiser".No *Publisher Listed,1981 *Kristiansen, Eric."Farragut Class - Fleet Monitor (RW-12)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Star League Class - Dreadnought (MV-11)".Jackill,2006 *Herman Zimmerman."Bridge: Deck 1 - U.S.S. Enterprise - NCC-1701-A".No Publisher Listed,1992 *Kristiansen, Eric."Enterprise (1701) Class (Refit) - Heavy Cruiser (MV-1)".Jackill,2006 *Lawrence Miller."General Plans and Specifications of the U.S.S. Hornet NCC-9700 ".No Publisher Listed,1985 *Kristiansen, Eric."Hatfield Class - Command Cruiser (MV-17)".Jackill,2006 *Dana E. Lubich."Cargoshuttle - General Plans".No Publisher Listed,1990 *Kristiansen, Eric."Prowler Class - Interceptor (CE4)".Jackill,2004 *Michael C. Rupprecht."Avenger Class Heavy Frigate General Plans ".No Publisher Listed,1998 *David Schmidt."U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701A Deck Plans ".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Don W. Shanks."Romulan Scout Ship - Stalker Class".No Publisher Listed,1995 *Kristiansen, Eric."Ak'hist Class (ES-A2) - Light Scout (KCLL-1)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Michael Adam Class - Scout (EX-4)".Jackill,2004 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #2 U.S.S. Texas - Light Cruiser".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *L. Allen Everhart, Jr.."Galileo Shuttlecraft Plans ".No Publisher Listed,1979 *Kristiansen, Eric."Akairowaisei Class - Neutronic Fuel Carrier (CLS-1)".Jackill,2006 *Todd Guenther (Guess)."Enterprise Comparison Chart (No actual name on drawing)".Star Station Aurora,No Date Listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Defender Class - Destroyer (CE3)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Loki Class - Destroyer (EX-5)".Jackill,2004 *Franz Joseph."Booklet of General Plans - U.S.S. Constitution Class".Balantine Books,1973 *Kristiansen, Eric."Doss Class - Destroyer (E-2)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Krechet Class - Light Cruiser (RW-7)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Archer Class - System Patrol Cruiser (RW-2)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Iverson Class - Cruiser (MV-16)".Jackill,2006 *L. Allen Everhart, Jr.."U.S.S. Enterprise Construction Plans".Starcraft Reproductions,1977 *Kristiansen, Eric."Federation Class - Dreadnought (CL-8)".Jackill,2004 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #1 U.S.S. Chandley II Class - Heavy Frigate".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Cheyenne Class - Exploration Cruiser (TNG12)".Jackill,2004 *Kenneth Altman and Geoffrey Mandel."Star Trek: Space Station K-7 Blueprints ".No Publisher Listed,1976 *Kristiansen, Eric."Reid Fleming Class - Deuterium Tanker (RW-11)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Sasser Class - Cruiser (TNG8)".Jackill,2004 *Todd Guenther."Booklet of General Plans - Sherman Class - Cargo Drone".Star Station Aurora,1982 *Kristiansen, Eric."Powhatan Class - Escort (RW-5)".Jackill,2004 *Lawrence Miller."Starship Recognition - Series 2".No Publisher Listed,2005 *Kristiansen, Eric."K‘vort Class - Frigate (KMV-3)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Hellion Class - Heavy Destroyer (MV-12)".Jackill,2006 *Don W. Shanks."Romulan Destroyer - Pollux Class".No Publisher Listed,1995 *Kristiansen, Eric."U.S.S. Enterprise -refit - Heavy Cruiser (TNG2)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Enterprise (1701-A) Class - Heavy Cruiser (MV-2)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Stringer Class - Escort Cruiser (TNG12)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Shifter Class - Turbolift/Liftboat (MVU-1)".Jackill,2006 *Monte R. Johnjulio."Constitution Class - Starship Enterprise (Classic)".Kennedy Shipyards,2001 *No Illustrator Listed."USS Enterprise - NCC-1701D - Centaurian Series Battlecruiser".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Marc E. Shamma'a."Klingon Destroyer K'T'orr Class ".No Publisher Listed,1983 *Kristiansen, Eric."Constitution Class-Production - Heavy Cruiser (CL-3)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Jester Class - Light Corvette (MVS-2)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Hensley Class - Heavy Transport/Tug (MVA-3)".Jackill,2006 *Temporal Graphics*."Romulan - L-85 - Battleship".Temporal Graphics,1988 *Kristiansen, Eric."Lancer Class - Light Frigate (MV-26)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Saratoga Class - Strategic Frigate (MV-21)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Constitution Class-1st Pilot - Heavy Cruiser (CL-1)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Comanche Class - Assault Frigate (MV-20)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Defiant Class - Escort Cruiser (TNG5)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Moncrief Class - Transport/Tug (MVA-2)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Hiyll Class - Romulan Battle Cruiser (RCL-3)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Excelsior-Transwarp Concept - Heavy Cruiser (EX-0)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Explorer Class - Recon Cruiser (MV-3)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Imp Class - Assault Shuttle (MVM-2)".Jackill,2006 *Lawrence Miller."Star Fleet Tactical Database - Series 1".No Publisher Listed,1992 *Kristiansen, Eric."Brownwood Class - Assault Transport/Tug (MVA-4)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Ogre Class - Heavy Assault Shuttle (MVM-3)".Jackill,2005 *Michael Morrissette."Star Fleet Historical Archives DY-100 to DY-500".Star Station Aurora,1982 *Kristiansen, Eric."Viewer Class - Travel Pod (MVD-1)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Fisher Class - Light Transport/Tug (MVA-1)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Goblin Class - Light Assault Shuttle (MVM-2)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Shanks Class - Light Cruiser (MV-10)".Jackill,2006 *David Nielsen."Book of S.S. Kobayashi Maru Plans ".No Publisher Listed,1983 *Kristiansen, Eric."Solace Class - Hospital Ship (RW-10)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Intrepid Class - Exploration Cruiser (TNG4)".Jackill,2004 *E. Gita Karlutsas."Star Fleet Enginery 2188 - 2264".Mastercom,1990 *Zanart*."Star Trek - Vehicle Blueprint Portfolio".Zanart,1994 *No Illustrator Listed."U.S.S. Defiant NX-74205".No Publisher Listed,1995 *Kristiansen, Eric."Vindicator Class - Heavy Frigate (CL-6)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Set 2-Deliverance Class - Container (MVC-2)".Jackill,2006 *Rafael Gonzalez."Book of U.S.S. Ianar Plans - Fast Frigate ".Miami Naval Yards,1987 *Kristiansen, Eric."Roman Class (TYPE I) - Dry Dock (MVDD-1)".Jackill,2005 *Kristiansen, Eric."Curran Class - System Patrol Cruiser (RW-3)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Cheetah Class - Fast Cruiser (MV-13)".Jackill,2006 *Patrick Lichty."Dollond Class MK-VIC Heavy Transport - General Plans & Specifications ".No Publisher Listed,1993 *Kristiansen, Eric."Miranda Class - Heavy Frigate (MV-19)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Freedom Class - Scout (TNG10)".Jackill,2004 *Douglas A Lowe."Star Trek - The Experience (Las Vegas Hilton)".No Publisher Listed,1996 *Kristiansen, Eric."Pense Class - Long Range Destroyer (MV-15)".Jackill,2006 *Todd Guenther."U.S.S. Decatur - Prototype Test Starship".No Publisher Listed,1982 *Todd Guenther."Perimeter Action Ships: Markings & Insignia: Akyazi - Arbiter - Akula ".Mastercom,1994 *Michael McMaster."Book of Klingon Plans: D7 Class Battle Cruiser ".No Publisher Listed,1975 *Kristiansen, Eric."Catchon Class - Interceptor (MV-9)".Jackill,2006 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #1 U.S.S. Swiftsure - Strike Cruiser".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Roger Gilbertson."Robot Cargo Ship Blueprints ".No Publisher Listed,1978 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #1 U.S.S. Galaxy - Large Exploration Cruiser".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Paolo F. Pugno."U.S.S. Aurora - Research Vessel (GEC October 1993)".No Publisher Listed,1993 *Kristiansen, Eric."Ournal Class - Spacedock (SS-1)".Jackill,2004 *David Winfrey."Class F Shuttlecraft ".No Publisher Listed,1989 *Kristiansen, Eric."Podesti Class - Cruiser (MV-18)".Jackill,2006 *Geoffrey Mandel."General Plans - Klingon Battle Cruiser - "Klolode" Class".No Publisher Listed,1977 *Lawrence Miller."Bridge Blueprints - U.S.S. Enterprise ".No Publisher Listed,1990 *Kristiansen, Eric."Anubis Class - Scout (MV-4)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."B’rel Class - Scout (KMV-2)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Saladin Class - Destroyer (CL-5)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Minotaur Class - Fighter (RW-1)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."U.S.S. Zurkov - Heavy Cruiser (CE5)".Jackill,2004 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #1 I.S.S. Galaxy - Battle Cruiser".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Michaelis Class - Scout (E-3)".Jackill,2006 *Lawrence Miller."Starbase 79 Blueprints ".No Publisher Listed,1990 *Kristiansen, Eric."Todega Class - Tug (MVS-5)".Jackill,2006 *No Illustrator Listed."USS Enterprise NCC-1701A - Deck Plans".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Michael McMaster."Romulan "Bird of Prey" Cruiser Blueprints ".No Publisher Listed,1977 *Lawrence Miller."Klingon Scout Vessel ".No Publisher Listed,1985 *Kristiansen, Eric."T‘liss - Romulan Bird of Prey (RCL-1)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Olymous Class - Combat Transport (RW-9)".Jackill,2004 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #2 U.S.S. Malverne - Shuttle Carrier".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Yorktown Class - Carrier (RW-13)".Jackill,2004 *No Illustrator Listed."Vor'cha Attack Cruiser - Interior & Exterior Drawings".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Jenghiz Class - Destroyer (MV-6)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Manta Class - Aquatic Shuttle (MVT-2)".Jackill,2006 *Rick Sternbach."Star Trek The Next Generation - U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-D Blueprints".No Publisher Listed,1996 *Mark A. Wilson."Klingon Defense Force Vessels - Nin'Toq Class Tactical Assault Ships ".No Publisher Listed,2002 *Kristiansen, Eric."Letchu Class (Q-4) - Destroyer (KCL-5)".Jackill,2004 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #1 U.S.S. Excelsior - Space Control Ship".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Kristiansen, Eric."Waclawski Class - Light Cruiser (MV-27)".Jackill,2006 *Lawrence Miller."General Plans and Specifications of the U.S.S. Lynx Timeship Prototype ".No Publisher Listed,1990 *Lawrence Miller."Regula 1 Space Laboratory ".No Publisher Listed,1985 *Kristiansen, Eric."Fighter - Tholian (TCL-2)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Kepler Class - Trading Station (SS-2)".Jackill,1993 *David Winfrey."Space Cruiser "Aurora" Tholian Space Vessel ".No Publisher Listed,1990 *Todd Guenther and Jason Genser."Star Fleet Blueprints: U.S.S. Excelsior Ingram Class Plans ".Star Station Aurora,1986 *Kristiansen, Eric."U.S.S Phoenix - Tactical Cruiser (TNG7)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Murphy Class - Tactical Frigate (MV-22)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Taurus Class - Light Transport/Tug (CLA-1)".Jackill,2006 *Kristiansen, Eric."Wasp Class - Light Fighter (MVF-1)".Jackill,2006 *Lawrence Miller."Starship Recognition - Series 1".No Publisher Listed,2005 *L. Allen Everhart, Jr.."USS Saladin Class Destroyer/Scout Blueprints ".Starcraft Reproductions,1981 *Allie C. Peed III."Gorn Defense Battlecruiser - General Plans ".No Publisher Listed,1981 *Todd Guenther."Official Blueprints - U.S.S. Durance Class - Cargo/Tug Class Starships".No Publisher Listed,1980 *David Kimble."Star Trek: The Motion Picture 14 Official Blueprints ".No Publisher Listed,1980 *Bernard Guignard."Data Package #1 U.S.S. Carl Vinson - Space Control Ship".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Marc E. Shamma'a."Drone Spy Ship ".No Publisher Listed,No Date Listed *Michael C. Rupprecht."Miranda Class Cruiser General Plans ".No Publisher Listed,1998 *Kristiansen, Eric."Alexander Class - Fast Tactical Cruiser (TNG9)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Dupat Class (K-5) - Cruiser (KCL-2)".Jackill,2004 *Mark A. Wilson."Federation Shuttlecraft Identification Chart".No Publisher Listed,1997 *Kristiansen, Eric."Valac Class - Torpedoes (MVE-1)".Jackill,2005 *Kristiansen, Eric."Douglass Class - Border Scout (TNGS-1)".Jackill,2005 *Kristiansen, Eric."Aztec Class (TYPE III) - Aztec Class (MVDD-3)".Jackill,2005 *Kristiansen, Eric."Excelsior-Transwarp Prototype - Heavy Cruiser (EX-1)".Jackill,2004 *Mark A. Wilson."Federation Shuttlecarrier Comparison Chart - Volume 1 ".No Publisher Listed,1997 *Kristiansen, Eric."Nebula Class - Tactical Cruiser (TNG6)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Amarillo Class - Light Cruiser (RW-6)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Swiften Class - Fast Destroyer (MV-8)".Jackill,2006 *Todd Guenther."Federation Size Comparison Chart II".No Publisher Listed,1985 *Kristiansen, Eric."Botany Bay-DY-100 - Sleeper Ship (DY-1)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Benning Class - Frigate (CL-7)".Jackill,2004 *Kristiansen, Eric."Soyuz Class - Attack Frigate (MV-24)".Jackill,2006 External link * Star Trek Blueprints